The prior art vehicle bell devices have only the function of emitting sounds. The bell device is installed with a hammer, a bell, etc. for emitting sounds by the hammer to knock the bell. However, alarm light devices are developed to be installed to a vehicle, and particular to a bicycle. The alarm light device can emit light to alert others to keep attention to the vehicle installed with the light device. The alarm light device is installed with batteries, lights, etc. for emitting light. However, the bell devices and alarm light devices have unique function. No device is designed to have both functions of lighting up and emitting sounds for being installed to a vehicle.